Not Like This
by TheXMark
Summary: No one believed Mello when he claimed he was innocent. Your reputation, no matter how far-fetched it is from reality, sticks to you for life.  But he wasn't one for depression.He made his escape…  Well, he tried, anyway.


**A/N: Hey TheXMark is here! Posting my first fanfic. I decided to start writing for practising purposes, mostly. I do not want to forget English. I welcome all constructive critisism. I'm here to improve. And I will love all advice. Though it's not a fact that my stubborn self will take it.:D**

**Oh well****.I will appreciate it nonetheless. I'm not sure how often I will update. Between my will to write, my busy schedule and my lazy ass, it's hard to guess...But enough boring stuff. On to the story**!

I was riding my motorcycle on an old bumpy road at a speed only a race car could compete with. No, I wasn't riding for 'fun'.Dodging the uncommon car and scaring the goddamn slow old ladies might've been considered 'fun' a month ago. But lately, I'm not allowed to have 'fun'.

It's interesting how you don't realize that there are so many people crawling around until you start avoiding them. I'm not used to this yet. Usually they piss themselves and fall just to avoid me. It doesn't matter though.

I still own this world. Just in private now.

Why am I in hiding now? It all started at the bar. I was there. And a guy died.

I didn't even know the guy, not well enough to kill him. He was in one of the same classes I had at the university, but there were tons of students there, you can't expect me to have known him personally. Though I do recall one scene with him:

_Mello was walking,very moodily across the halls, angry at one thing or another. He was lost in his thoughts, too caught up with his own emotions to notice anythin-_

_SLAM!_

_Mello's sweet thoughts in process were interrupted by some pathetic sniffling excuse for a man. Well, okay, he wasn't that bad. Mello's mind didn't care anyway._

"_Watch where you are going, you douchebag! Can't you see I'm walking here?" Mello almost snarled at the poor boys face. Ahh…Mello found where to vent._

_The guy he was talking to was about to tell him a few words or two. Until he saw the expression in Mello's eyes .It screamed murder._

"_Sorry. Didn't mean to."The boy muttered in one breath, his eyes finding something interesting to look at on the floor._

_Mello shook away the feral side that was merging from deep within his mind and __tried to regain his levelheadedness. He considered the guy in front of him, figuring that he wasn't worth it,and softened his glare. He just needed a reason to burst, didn't he?_

"_It's fine. No problem."He replied with a impatient sigh, looking to the side. The guy widened his eyes, gaping at Mello, clearly wondering what brought on this change of attitude. He was about to open his mouth and give the comment that would shorten his lifespan. Thankfully, the tragedy was stopped in its tracks before it happened. The glare returned. The guy quickly changed his mind and walked away, his pace maxed._

Yep. That was about it. Sure, the bastard got in MY way. It's not a motive for murder though. Do you really think I would overreact like that?

…

…

…

Bastards.

Since it's so surprising, I'll tell you. I did NOT murder him. I was framed. I still can't get over the fact that I was framed not just by anyone, but the MAFIA. No, I'm not part of the Mafia. In the same manner I'm not the messenger of the devil, Hitler isn't related to me in any way, and I never had to use liposuction.

You are allowed to be stupefied now.

I don't know why they decided that I should get the lucky ticket to prison. Maybe it's because I was the first one who noticed he was dead.

He was sort of slumped over the counter. Most of the people here thought he was drunk or something. I did too, I admit. But something didn't seem right…I didn't hesitate to shake him awake. The only problem was that he didn't awake. Not that THAT bothered me. A drunk person usually didn't hurry to wake up. It was disturbing that he didn't seem to have any other normal reaction either...I grabbed his wrist and check his pulse. What I felt didn't reassure me:this guy was dead.

I saw the bartender had been in a rush to get outside. I thought nothing of it. Later on, of course, it had more meaning.

I raised the call and the cops were here in no time. Of course asking me questions and investigating everybody around him was a normal procedure. I didn't think twice about it.

I told them about them bartender right away. His behavior was suspicious and I was confident they would agree with me. The two officers exchanged glances after what I have told them and requested permission to interrogate me further. I was quite annoyed, sensing they wouldn't let me go lightly if I told them to fuck off and find some other dork to irritate.

But now I know I was their prime suspect. Well, PAID to be their prime suspect. My background didn't help me either. Just why did I decide to do the RIGHT thing and get myself involved in this? Initiative, like always, doesn't fail to bite you back in the ass.

They asked a girl in my class about me and she cried, claiming that I give her nightmares. I just happened to be by the door and overheard this. Okay, I was eavesdropping. No I'm not admitting it's wrong, I'm saying that's what I did. This is concerning my life, after all…

That bitch. I didn't miss her smirk directed at me later on. She was a whiny nobody who just wanted to get in my pants. Those kind of girls turn me off. I rejected her and this is her revenge…Bitch.

Well, after the court of 'justice' did their stuff. I was going to be sent to jail for murder. No way in hell was I going to let those corrupted asses do that to me! I managed to slip away when I got the chance.

And so, where were we...Oh yes. Biking for 62 hours straight. Not counting gas stops of course. And the fact that I was starving myself to death while at it. Oh well. More space for chocolate. I was steering clear of any cities and God forbid I see a police car. All this work can't be for nothing…

The lack of sleep was driving me mad. My vision was turning blurry and-Oh, what a pretty flower! I shook my head. Bad Mello, bad. Focus. You are driving… or is it riding? Oh shit I'm losing it…huh?

I didn't realize that I rested my eyes for a second. I came back to reality with a start.

My pupils dilated.

This can't be good…

My motorcycle seemed to be heading into the trees and I was riding too fast to try and stop it. But as I came closer I saw it wasn't just forest there….It was a …house? It's in the middle of nowhere. There is no hint of civilization ( not counting those driving by of course).Who would want to live here? Probably just some old hag. I snorted. My amusement was short lived though. I could clearly see I wouldn't be able to avoid that house. So I did what any other sane person would. I jumped off the bike.

**A/N There we go. A chapter. A. Whole. Chapter... It has a pathetic length, but still, I'm stunned from the realization that I posses the ability to write. ME. Me write. I'm filled with giddiness.:P**

**But that's my dramatic self. Get used to it my lovely readers ( if I will have any...).I have no cookies for anyone and neither am I pressuring anyone to review. If you review- Great! I will cherish it deeply. If you don't-That's fine too. I know _I_ don't always have the mental energy to review...**

**So 'till next time, whenever that is. Thank you for reading! ^^**


End file.
